The Bings
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: What is going on with The Bing family 6 years after the final episode. Joey's back from L.A. Ross is heading to China for a dig for 6 weeks, leaving new wife, Rachel lonely. And Phoebe being...well being Phoebe! Please R&R CM, RR, PM chapter 7
1. The Bings The Start

**Hey, a new series just to stop from going insane from doing depressing, angst fics! Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**The Bings- The Start**

Chandler lifted his head up off the pillow to look at the clock that was on the bedside table, he groaned and let his head drop back down. He had half an hour before the alarm went off when he would be forced to get up and help get the kids up.

"You awake?" Monica whispered, rolling over to face him.

"Umm…" He replied, burying his head in his pillow slightly.

"The kids will be up soon…" She said, watching him as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"How long until it _us _dragging _them _out of bed?" He questioned, turning his head to look at her.

"Oh, another couple of years yet, sweetie…" She smiled at him.

"Damn it…" He muttered.

She laughed at him and looked over at the clock. "Well, I'm guessing it'll be another hour or so until they're awake."

"Oh really…" He looked at her suggestively. "And what do you propose we do in that time?"

"Well, we could…" She shifted closer to him but her voice trailed off as they both heard the sound of a bedroom opening and closing and then footsteps, heading coming towards their room.

"Who do think it is?" Monica looked at her husband.

"This early?" Chandler said. "My guess is our biggest and most annoy kid!"

The door flung open and the bedroom light was flicked on causing Chandler to groan and pull the quilt over his head.

"Mon!" Joey called moving to their bed. "I'm hungry!"

"Joey, you're 38 years old!" Chandler stated, from under the covers.

"But I want breakfast!" He demanded.

"You can wait until we're up…" Monica told him.

"Well, when will that be?"

"When both the twins are up."

"Aww!" He moaned, heading back out the door.

"You know he's just going to wake the kids up now…" Chandler told her.

She sighed and pulled the cover away from, making him moan again. "We better get up then."

"Who's idea was it for him to leave here!" Chandler asked, rubbing his eyes but not moving to get up.

"Yours…" She shot him a look as she got out of bed and reached for her dressing gown.

"Whatever…" He mumbled, rolling over the over and grabbing the covers again.

She laughed slightly and shook her head but before could say anymore the door opened again. She looked over to see Jack and Erica stood in the doorway. She put her finger to her lips, signalling them to keep quiet. All three of them, crept towards the bed silently and Monica held up three fingers, taking one down at a time before they all pounced on Chandler.

"DAD! Wake up!" Jack and Erica screamed together, giggling. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Yeah, listen to your children!" Monica laughed, as the twins jumped up and down on him.

"Aw! What's a guy got to do to get some sleep around here!" Chandler sighed as he begun to wrestle with the pair… it was going to be a busy day.

**TBC**


	2. The Bings Dogs, Babies and Guests

**Here's the next part! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**The Bings- Dogs, Babies and Guests **

"Morning, Daddy!" Erica grinned up at him as he walked into the room and sat down at the table next to her.

"Morning, Princess…" He yawned, kissing her on the top of the head before dropping his own head onto the table.

"Daddy!" Erica giggled, poking him. "We've got to eat off of that!"

"Hey!" He his head snapped up and looked at her. "You sound more and more like your mother everyday."

"Sarcasm and jokes are your department, Honey…" Monica stated as she walked into the room, setting a cup of coffee down in front of him. "Glad to see you're up."

"Had no choice with the T.Ts jumping on me!" He sipped his coffee.

"T.Ts?" Monica frowned.

"Terrible Twins…" Chandler shrugged.

"Daddy!" Erica exclaimed.

"Where is your partner in crime anyway?" Chandler asked, looking around the room not seeing Jack anywhere.

"He's watching cartoons with Uncle Joey…" She told him going back to her colouring.

"Isn't it scary that we use our 6 year old son to distract our 38 year old friend?" Chandler quipped causing Monica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, breakfast will be ready any minute…" She told him as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Daddy, why are boys stupid?" Erica asked, not looking up from her colouring.

"Hey, I'm a boy."

"No your not, you're Daddy!"

"Oh…does that make me different?"

"Of course!" Erica said as if it was obvious. "Can I have a sister?"

Chandler nearly choked on his coffee. "Um what?"

"I want a sister!" She put down her crayon. "Jack only wants to do boys stuff!"

"Oh, well…what about Emma?" Chandler looked at her. "You have fun with her, don't you?"

"Yeah but she lives far away!"

"You see her nearly everyday."

"Oh yeah…" Erica replied looking thoughtful. "Can I have a dog then?"

Chandler laughed slightly at how quickly she changed her mind. "A dog?"

"Yeah, Mommy said that every family should have one!"

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yep!" She grinned at him. "So, can I have one?"

"Well see…"

"Cool!"

Just then Monica walked in with a plate full of pancakes. "Jack, Joe! Breakfast!"

Jack was the first of the two to race into the room but Joey wasn't far behind. He picked up the little boy and placed him behind him so he could get to the table first. He stuck in his fork into the pile of pancakes, dropping them onto his plate before digging into them.

"What?" He asked with his mouthful when he saw the other 4 staring at him.

"38 Joe, you're 38..." Chandler commented.

Joey just shrugged and went back to his breakfast as the others started theirs.

An hour later, they had all finished and Monica was in the kitchen cleaning up when Chandler walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay, what are you after?" She asked, continuing to wash the dishes.

"I had an interesting conversation with Erica this morning…" He told her.

"Oh yeah?" She said, mildly interested.

"Yeah, she wants a dog."

"A dog?" She couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Uh-huh…and I was just wondering if someone put her up to that…"

"Someone?" She repeated, still not stopping what she was doing.

"So, you decided the best way to get around me is to use our 6 year old daughter." He teased.

"You think I had something to do with it?" She asked innocently.

"_Mommy said every family should have one…" _He imitated Erica.

"I knew I should have used Jack…" She joked, turning to face him. "Come on, a dog would be great…"

He cut her off with a short kiss before smiling at her sweetly.

"What was that for?" She smiled back.

"Because I love you…" He replied. "Anyway, I didn't come in here to talk about dogs."

"Oh, right…" She went to turn back to the sink but he stopped her. "Erica also asked for a sister."

"A sister?" She frowned slightly.

"Yeah, did you have something to do with that too?"

"No…no I never…" She shook her head.

"Oh…" He said a little disappointed. "I was kind of hoping you did."

"What?" She looked at him shocked. "You want more kids?"

He nodded. "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah but I don't know…" She stuttered. "I mean, after what the doctor said and all…I think we were really lucky to get the twins so quickly…"

"I know all that…" He said. "But I thought maybe we could…. Try…again."

"Try again?" She repeated. "As in not adopt?"

"Yeah, I mean if it doesn't work we could always go back to adoption." He claimed.

"But the doctor said…"

"The doctor said it could happen…" He cut her off. "Look, if you don't want to I understand, I mean we have the twins and I love them so much…"

This time it was her who cut him off with a kiss.

"What was that for?" He grinned at her.

"Because I love you!" She replied. "And I never thought it would be you coming to be about having more kids!"

"Oh, I just love to surprise you!" He replied, pulling her closer so she was resting her head against his shoulder. "So, uh…what do you think?"

"I think I love you and want more kids with you…" She replied, looking up at him.

"I love you too…" He said before leaning down and kissing her.

"Oh, do you two ever stop!" Rachel moaned as she walked into the room.

"Nope." Joey said as he walked in the room behind her.

"Seriously! You've been married nearly 9 years now!" Rachel continued. "You're more lovey-dovey then me and Ross, who may I remind you have only been married a year!"

"So, what's up Rach?" Monica asked, knowing her best friend to well.

"Ross is going to China!"

"The town or the country?" Joey asked, causing Rachel to glare at him.

"Come on, let's…let go…somewhere else…" Chandler pulled him out the room.

"Aww, but there's food in there…" The girls heard him moan as Chandler closed the door behind them.

"Why is Ross going to China?" Monica questioned.

"I don't know!" She sighed dramatically. "There's a dig…a once in a life time opportunity…"

"But you don't want him to go…"

"Well, I do…but it's for 6 weeks…" She told her. "Am I crazy for wanting him to stay?"

"No, of course not!" Monica assured her. "He's your husband."

"Yeah and I'll miss him so much!" She added. "But then I think about you and Chandler and how he was in Tulsa for a lot of the time and how you managed to get through that."

"Yeah but that was one of the worst time I've had…" Monica told her. "I missed him so much and it was hell just talking to him on the phone."

"But you still managed to get through it."

"Yeah…we did…" She smiled.

"Aw! I'm so confused!" Rachel sighed. "Wow this must be what Joey feels like all the time."

"What does Ross say about all this?"

"I dunno…" She shrugged. "He told me about it, I said it was great and came here."

"So, you haven't talked to him about it?"

"No…"

"Rach! You've got to listen to what he says!" She told her. "Maybe he doesn't even want to go."

"Why wouldn't he!" Rachel asked. "A once in a life time opportunity…"

"So? He might not want to leave you and Emma…" Monica stated. "And isn't Ben spending a few weeks with you while Carol and Susan are in Europe?"

"Yeah…" Rachel replied. "I never thought about it, that way."

Monica sighed, shaking her head. "Just go talk to him."

"Okay, I will…thanks Mon.." She said as she ran out the room.

"Your welcome…" She called after her.

**XxXxX**

That night, Monica put the phone down as Chandler walked into their bedroom after reading the twins a story.

"So, Ross is going to China for 6 weeks…" Monica told him as he climbed into bed.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, they talk about it and decided he should go."

"Oh, how does Rachel feel about it?"

"Well, she's going to miss him but she wants him to go…" She shrugged.

"Oh right, well as long as they're both happy…" He replied.

"Yeah about that…" She started.

"What?"

"Remember when Joey came back from L.A and didn't want to live alone…"

"Yeah…" He replied, curiously. "Where is this going?"

"Well, Rachel doesn't want to live alone for 6 weeks…"

"So you want her to move in here?"

"I let your best friend move in…"

"Our best friend, Mon…" He corrected her.

"Whatever…and I let you keep the duck and chick when Joey moved to L.A…" She continued. "And you won't let us get a dog."

"Hey, I never said…" He started but she kept talking.

"And it'll be fun!" She stated. "She'll help look after the twins and Joey too…"

"Well, I guess it will be okay…" Chandler sighed. "Its only 6 weeks."

"Yeah…" Monica agreed quickly.

"Emma will have to share with Erica…" Chandler said. "And Rachel can take the spare room."

"Okay but what about Ben?"

"Ben!" Chandler asked. "Well, I guess he'd be his room, at his house, in the city with his Moms."

"Uh, Ben staying with them while Carol and Susan are away…" She told him.

"He'll just have to share with Jack then because there is no where else!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine…" She smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"No problem…" He smiled at her. "So, when does this nightmare start?"

The phone rang before she could answer.

"Hello?" Chandler picked it up.

"Hey Roomie!" He heard Rachel say cheerfully. "I forgot to tell Mon we'll be over in the morning with our stuff…"

Chandler removed the phone from his ear to look at his wife, accusingly.

"Already told her yes, then?"

"Yeah, kinda…" She admitted, smiling shyly.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	3. The Bings Moving Day

**Hey, sorry its taken so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**The Bings- Moving Day**

Chandler was startled by something jumping onto the bed, he reluctantly opened his eyes to see Erica and Emma sat at the bottom grinning at him.

"Time to get up, Daddy!" Erica told him, crawling up to sit on his stomach.

"Aw, isn't it too early?" He questioned, glancing at the clock to see it was 9:30.

"No!" Both girls told him.

"Mommy says you need to help her!" Erica pulled at his arm trying to get him to sit up. "Aunty Rachel has brought a load of boxes around!"

"Oh, she knows she doesn't really want me to help…" He mumbled, letting his daughter pull him up. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, Daddy!" Erica whined. "We got to help, Mommy!"

"Alright, I'm up…" He sighed, giving in.

10 minutes later, he wondered downstairs, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. He was up late last night, trying to get the twins to sleep, both of exciting about their Aunty Rachel and two cousins coming to stay with them.

He didn't see the numerous of boxes dumped in the hallway, tripping over one that lie at the bottom of the stairs.

"Owww…" He moaned loudly causing Monica and Rachel to come running in.

"Oh no!" Rachel exclaimed, running towards him. He reached out his hand to her so she could help him up but instead she pushed him back down and out of the way.

"Ouch!"

"Is everything okay?" Monica asked.

"Uh, yeah I think I'm…" Chandler started but she interrupted him.

"I was talking to Rachel…"

"Yeah, nothing is broken…" Rachel told her, looking through the box.

"Oh, okay good…" With that they both headed back into the kitchen.

"I'm fine by the way!" He called after them, still on the floor.

"Okay, honey…" Monica said back. "But you really should be more careful in future."

Chandler groaned again and covered his face in his hands.

"Daddy!" 

He looked up and saw Emma and Erica stood with their arms cross, glaring down at him.

"We told you to get up!"

He managed to drag himself up and head into the kitchen while the girls ran off to play. He found Monica, Ross, Rachel and Joey sat around drinking coffee.

"Nice to see all of you hard at work…" He said, pouring out one from himself.

"We're taking a break…" Rachel claimed.

"From what? Putting boxes out to kill me?" He asked sarcastically.

"We don't want to kill you…" Monica told him, standing up and kissing his cheek. "Just torture you a bit…"

"Gee, thanks Mon…"

She smiled at him. "Anyway, I'm glad you're up…. We have a job for you…"

"Uh-oh…"

"Relax, we only want you to take the kids out for a few hours while we get everything sorted…" She told him.

"Oh, okay…I can do that…" He nodded. "And by kids you mean the twins, Emma and Joey?"

"Of course…"

"Hey!" Joey looked up at them. "Maybe now I don't want to go out!"

"Oh come on, Joe…" Chandler started. "We'll go to the park…"

"Ohh! Swings!" He jumped up and ran to get ready.

"Works every time…"

"Okay, well the girls are already ready…" She told him. "And Jack…well he was around here somewhere…"

Chandler glanced around before spotting him hiding underneath the table. He reached down and pulled him out, noticing he had a monster mask covering his face.

"Hey, have you seen my son around here?" Chandler asked, setting him down on his face.

Jack looked up at him and shook his head.

"Okay, well let see about that…" Chandler pulled off the monster mask, letting out a small laugh when a Spiderman mask was revealed underneath. "Hey, Mon…did you know our son's real identity was Spiderman?"

Jack waved his hand at Chandler, gesturing for him to bend so he could whisper something to him. The others watch curiously, wondering Jack was saying to his Dad.

"Oh really?" Chandler asked Jack, before grinning at the others. "Well, we're just going to have to come up with a plan then, won't we?"

"Uh, about what?" Monica asked.

"Ah, now that would be telling…" Chandler winked at her. "It's something between Spiderman and…. SpiderDad…"

The other looked at each other again as Chandler swung his son into his arms and left the room, calling to the others that they were leaving.

"Okay, is anyone else scared?" Rachel queried after they were gone.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm out of here tonight…" Ross laughed slightly.

"What!" She spun around and looked at him. "You're _glad!" _

"Uh, no…." He said slowly.

"Oh, well why don't you just leave now…" She started. "Maybe I'm glad that you're going!"

"Aw, come on Rach…" He sighed, pouting. "I'm sorry, I love you…"

She looked at him for a minute. "You're lucky I love you too!"

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her but she stupid him.

"Don't push your luck!" She told him before getting up and started to help Monica sort out the boxes.

"Hey!" A voice called out from the hall.

"We're in here…" Monica said back.

"Hi…" Phoebe appeared, with Mike behind her. "What's with the boxes? You kicking Chandler out?"

"What? No!"

"I'm moving in here…" Rachel told her.

"You?" She looked at her before turning to Ross. "Y'know not every marriage has to end in divorce!"

"We're not getting a divorce!"

"Please god, not another break…"

"We're were not on a…" Rachel started but Monica cut in quickly.

"Ross is going to China for a dig for a few weeks and Rachel didn't want to be in the city on here own…"

"I'm in the city!"

"Oh yeah…" Rachel suddenly realised. "Ah well, all our stuff is here now."

"So, you're just moving in with Monica and Chandler…" She looked at Monica. "And you're okay with that?"

"Well, yeah sure…"

"And Chandler?" She questioned. "Is he okay with this?"

"Of course…" She frowned. "Is everything okay, Pheebs?"

"Oh yeah, all my friends are living together…yay!

"Aw, Pheebs…" Ross said consolingly. "Not everyone…I'm not…"

"Yeah but you're Ross!"

"Yeah, well…" He started but frowned. "Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Monica asked again.

"Oh I'm fine…" She replied, overly cheerful before turning and walking out, mumbling to herself. "Joey and Rachel move in…do they invite me, noooo…."

The three of them stood stunned by her outburst and looked at Mike questionable.

"Hey, don't look at me…" He held up his hand in confusion before following her. "I'll see you guys, later…"

_**XxXxX**_

That night, Chandler collapsed on the couch next Monica, after everyone else had gone to bed. The girls were still excited about sharing a room and requested 3 bedtime stories before they went to sleep, while Jack kept asking when Ben was going to turn up…His Moms weren't going away for another week, so he would arrive then much to his little cousin's disappointment.

Joey had been annoying Chandler all day so decided to go to bed early to stay out of his way while Rachel headed up after a very tearful goodbye with Ross.

"You look exhausted…" Monica looked across at him.

"Been a long day.." He sighed, swinging his leg up onto the couch and resting his head in her lap.

"The kids play up?" She questioned.

"Oh no, the kids were good as gold…it was Joey!"

"Okay, what did he do now?"

"He got Jack to hit on women with him…

"What?"

"Yeah, he got Jack to go up to them and say _I've lost my phone number…can I borrow yours?'…_" He told her. "They would think he was adorable because…well because he is…but then Joey would go up and they would think he was adorable too.."

She let out a small laugh. "Did they get many numbers?"

"No, they all thought Joey was Jack's Dad and when they found out he wasn't they thought he was kind of creepy…" He shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Well, watching a father with his son is kind of sexy…" She played with his hair, looking down at him. "So, did you get many numbers once they knew the truth?"

He opened one eye and smiled up at her. "I don't need any…"

"Right answer…." She told him, leaning down to kiss him.

They both pulled apart when they heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" Monica asked, panicked. "It was a burglar wasn't it…we're going to get robbed aren't we?"

"Mon…" He stopped her from ramble. "I'll go check on things…"

She nodded and followed him, staying close behind him. As they past through the kitchen to get to the backdoor, Chandler grabbed a frying pan to use in defence.

"What are you going to do with that?" Monica questioned.

"I thought I'd make them an omelette!" He replied sarcastically, before slowly pulling open the door. He dropped the frying pan to his side, while his other hand, scratched the back of his head confused.

"What? What is it?" Monica whispered, gripping onto the back off his t-shirt.

"It's a tent…" He told her, staring at it.

"What?" She moved from behind him to see a tent set up in the middle of their garden.

They walked over to it, looking at each other again before Chandler banged on the top.

The entrance was un-zipped and Phoebe stuck her head out. "May we help you?"

Mike smiled at them uncomfortably from behind her.

"Phoebe!" Chandler stared at her. "What are you doing!"

"What? So Rachel and Joey are good enough to leave with you guys but we aren't!" She started.

"Y'know, what…" Chandler held up his hand to stop her. "Forget I said anything…have a good night…"

And with that he took Monica's hand and led her back into the house.

"We need new friends…"

**TBC**

Poor Chandler, it seems all he wants to do his sleep…lol…Anyway, replied review! 


	4. The Bing In The Morning

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, please keeping them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Bing - In The Morning**

"Mon, where you going…" Chandler mumbled as he felt her turn off the alarm and start to climb out of bed.

"To start breakfast…" She told him, leaning back down to kiss his cheek. "Go back to sleep…"

Before she had chance to move off the bed again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into his arms.

"Chandler!" She laughed, slightly trying to move from his grip.

"Mon, its 6:30..." He pulled her closer. "It's to early."

"But I've got to start breakfast and then get everything ready for when Ben arrives…" She protested.

"He's not coming for another 4 and half hours, you've got plenty of time…" He replied. "And plus now we've got a full house, we hardly get to spend any alone time together…"

"Yeah I know…" She started but he silenced her with a kiss.

"You were saying?" He asked, pulling back slightly.

"Never mind…" She pulled him back down for a kiss.

The phone ringing caused her to break the kiss.

"Ignore it…" Chandler groaned, trying to kiss her again but she pushed him away and picked up the phone.

"Hello…." A grin appeared on her face. "Hey Ross…How's…"

Chandler quickly took the phone from her. "Hey, Ross…. Call back at a decent time!"

"Hey!" Monica tried to get it back.

"I don't care if it is a decent time there, it's not here!" Chandler moved away from her, holding her back. "I also don't care if she's normally up at 6:30...she's not this morning…"

"Who picked up the phone!" Rachel burst into the room, making the door slam against the wall and flicking on the lights. "I was waiting for a phone call!"

"You really want to know why your baby sister wasn't out a bed like normal…" Chandler started, ignoring Rachel.

Monica reached under the covers and pinched his leg, making him to cry out and giving Rachel to opportunity to snatch the phone off of him.

"Ross? Hey!" She grinned, dropping to sit down on the bed, next to Chandler.

Chandler sighed loudly and crossed his arms across his chest; he glanced at Rachel to see her glaring at him.

"Can you move a bit?" She asked before returning to her conversation. "Oh no, honey not you, Chandler…yeah he's really moody this morning."

"I am not moody!" He protested as he moved closer to Monica.

Rachel rolled her eyes and then carried on talking to her husband when Joey appeared in the doorway, one hand rubbing his sleepy eyes and the other holding Hugsy down by his side.

"What's all the noise?" He questioned, squinting at the bright light.

"Mr and Mrs Geller…" Chandler gestured to Rachel, receiving an elbow in both side from her and Monica. "Ow!"

"Oh…" Joey yawned, walking into the room and laying across the foot of the bed. "When's breakfast?"

"I was just about to start on it…" Monica told him, causing Chandler mumble something.

"Um, okay…" Joey said sleepily, stretching out more on the bed and onto Chandler's feet.

Chandler kicked him, making roll off the edge of the bed and fall to the floor where he cried out in pain. A minute later, Erica and Emma appeared in the doorway, still in their pyjamas.

"We heard a bang…" Emma said seeing them looking at them.

"Yeah…is there a monster?" Erica looked around the room, warily.

"Uncle Joey fell off the bed…" Chandler told them.

"Was _kicked _off the bed…" Joey corrected, still flat on his back.

"Oh no!" Erica said dramatically and both her and Emma moved towards Joey but stopped when they reached Hugsy and started to fuss over it, making sure the penguin was okay.

"Is this what its going to be like from now on?" Chandler question. "Everyone in our room at ridiculous hours!"

"Uh, well…" Monica said slowly, starting to feel bad about them not spending a lot of time together alone. "Well, Jack's not here…"

"1...2...3..." Chandler counted and their son suddenly appeared in his Spider Man pyjamas and his Spider Man mask on lopsided, covering his face.

"I'll save you all from the monsters!" He declared, spotting Joey on the floor, jumping on top of him and attacking him with his plastic sword.

"How did you…" Monica started, looking at Chandler.

"He needed time to put his mask on…" He shrugged, with a smile. "I know my boy!"

"Yeah, well can you restrain your boy!" Joey pleaded, trying to fight with Jack.

"Shhh!" Rachel said loudly. "I'm trying to talk!"

"Come on, Hugsy…" Emma took the stuff toy from her cousin. "Lets have a tea party!"

"Yeah!" Erica agreed as the girls left the bedroom together.

"No! Hugsy!" Joey called out but Jack was still on top of him preventing him from getting up.

"Joey, let it go…he's a toy!" Chandler rolled his eyes.

"But he's a boy toy!" He protested. "He can't have tea parties! That's for girls!"

"Grow up!" Chandler told him.

"Both of you grow up!" Rachel glared at them before shoving Chandler again. "And move over!"

"Hey, this is my bed!" He replied, before looking at his wife. "Mon!"

She sighed loudly and finally stood up, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"Jack, stop beating up your Uncle and go watch cartoons or something, Joey just let the girls play with Hugsy, they won't hurt him…and Rach, go talk to Ross somewhere else if they're annoying you that much!"

There were mumbles of agreements as Jack and Joey left the room.

"He's has to go now anyway…" Rachel told them before turning her attention back to the phone. "Okay, honey, I love you…see you soon…. I'm not hanging up first! No you do it! Ross! Hang up!"

"Oh my god!" Chandler exclaimed, taking the phone from her and hanging up.

"What are you doing!" Rachel cried, grabbing it back and started to dial. "Now I've got to call him back and let him know I never hung up!"

Chandler sighed and dropped back down onto the bed as she left the room with the phone, apologising to Ross.

"Hey…you going back to sleep?" Monica asked, leaning over and gently kissing him.

"Well, I thought we could carry on from where we left off…" He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply.

She let him continue to kiss her, letting lost in the kiss herself before she finally managed to pull away.

"Mon…" He moaned, trying to get hold of her again.

"I'm sorry but everyone is up now and wants feeding…" She sighed, giving him one more peck on the lips. "I'll make it up to you….

"When?"

"Tonight…" She grinned at him. "I promise."

"You better…" He mumbled as she left the room, leaving him alone.

_**XxXxX**_

"Jack! I thought we told you to tidy up…" Chandler sighed, seeing Jack's toys still spread out in the living room. It was a couple hours later and everyone was up, fed, dressed and causing chaos.

"I'm trying!" He stated.

"Not very hard by the looks of it…" Chandler remarked, seeing him sat in front of the mess, just staring at it.

"I'm trying to do it with my mind…" He explained. "I need to practice my superhero's powers!"

"Right…" He frowned slightly, when he doorbell rung, he turned to go and answer it. "Good luck with that."

"Hey, Uncle Chandler!" Ben grinned when he opened the door. "How it's going!"

"Hey, Ben…come on in…" He held the door open for him. "Welcome to the mad house!"

"Thanks for letting me stay…." He started as he followed Chandler but his voice trailed off when he saw everything what was going on. Jack still working on tidying his stuff while Rachel and Monica were trying to clean the kitchen but ended up arguing with each other because Rachel was making more mess then helping.

"Uh, y'know there's a lot of people here already…" Ben said slowly. "Maybe it would best if I just went and stayed with a friend…"

"Haha, very funny…" Chandler started but was stopped by the sound of Joey fighting with the girls over Hugsy; he turned to look at his nephew. "Actually, could I come with you?"

**TBC**

Please review! 


	5. The Bings and Ice Cream

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! Glad you liked it and think its funny! HA! Me? Doing a comedy? Shock shock, horror, horror…..Anywhoo….please keep the reviews coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**The Bings and Ice Cream**

"…. Now I want you all to apologise to your Uncle Joey…" Monica reprimand walking up and down in front of the couch, where Jack, Erica and Emma were all sat with their heads bowed, with Joey stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"Sorry…" They all mumbled.

"Hey…" Chandler walked in, shrugging out his jacket, kissing Monica on the cheek as he did and glancing at the kids. "What's going on?"

"They kidnapped Hugsy and held him at ransom…" She sighed, handing a piece of paper.

"A Bag of cookies or the penguin gets it…" Chandler read out aloud, smiling at the badly drawn penguin at the bottom.

"Why do I get the feeling you've got something to do with this…" Monica looked at him suspiciously.

"What? Me!" Chandler replied. "I've been at work all day!"

Joey gasped and pointed at him. "But you have a motive!"

"Motive!"

"You've always hated Hugsy!"

"Oh come on…" Chandler threw his hands up in the air in defence.

"We only wanted to play…" Jack stated, he wasn't fascinated with Hugsy like the girls but was interested in the cookies….he decided not to inform his parents of that.

"He is not a toy!" Joey claimed.

Chandler slowly looked at him. "Yes, he is…"

Joey looked back at him for a moment before shrugging and looking away, slightly embarrassed.

"Look, that isn't important…" Monica cut in. "Three six year olds couldn't have come with this on their own…they must have had help…"

"Why you both looking at me!" Chandler asked, seeing his wife and best friend staring at him.

"I wonder why?" Joey said accusingly.

"Hey guys…. what's going on?" Ben walked in, holding a bag of cookies. When he noticed the note in Chandler's hand, he quickly hided the bag behind his back and smiled innocently at them.

_**XxXxX**_

"Can I go now?" Ben complained for the tenth time in 5 minutes.

"No!" Both Rachel and Monica said together.

"But this sucks!" He whined... he had been forced to go on a family picnic with them.

"That's family for you…" Chandler commented.

"Honey…. Not helping…" Monica stated.

"Yes and this is payback for getting my little Emma-Wemma-Demma in trouble…" Rachel stroked her daughter's hair, referring to the cookie incident.

Emma looked up at her mother, smiling her most innocent smile just reserved for her parents that always worked to get her out of trouble.

Ben rolled his eyes at them before turning back to his aunt and uncle. "But this is Sooooooo boring."

"Oh come on, a few hours of eating, drinking…" Chandler replied. "It's not that bad."

"Really?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we got to make the most of Jack and Erica while they're still happy to be seen with us in public before they turn in a horrible teenage like you…"

"Hey!"

"Guys, guys…why you fighting?" Joey asked, taking a bite from a chicken leg. "Good food…good drink…. Great view."

All three of them, stopped and stared as two women went by on roller-blades.

"Ow!" Chandler complained when he felt something hit him, he turned around to see Monica sat with her arms crossed…he smiled lovingly. "Hey, Honey…"

"Hey guys…" Phoebe and Mike approached them. "Welcome to our picnic…"

"Your picnic?" Monica repeated. "We invited you…"

"Yes but this is Central park…. I live near here…. You all moved…" She replied. "You all abandoned me and the city…so this is our park…"

"Right, okay…we get it…" Chandler cut her off before she could go any further.

"Oh…oh…. Pretty girl!" Joey jumped up after spotting the jogger. The others watched in amusement as he chased the girl through the park, trying to get her attention.

"Right, come on…. You can help me un-pack!" Monica said to Chandler.

"Aww…" He started to moan but notice the look on her face. "Okay honey…"

"Someone's whipped…" Rachel mumbled to Mike and Phoebe, causing Chandler to glare at her.

Before he could say anything in response, Monica handed him some boxes of food; he sighed and did as he was told.

"Hey, Joe…" Rachel saw him heading back to them. "How'd it go?"

"I couldn't keep up!" He said breathlessly, dropping to the ground. "She would not stop running!"

"Hard luck, Joe…" Chandler replied, trying to hide a smile.

"Can I go now?" Ben asked, everyone had finished eating and Chandler was made to help Monica tidy up.

"Come on, Ben…." Rachel sighed. "Would it kill you to spend some time with your family?"

"Yes!"

"Well, aren't you the little light in the dark…" Chandler said sarcastically. "What's so important that you want to leave?"

"Just video games and stuff…" He shrugged.

"Thank god, he never said homework…" Chandler replied, making everyone look at him curiously. "What? He is Ross' kid!"

"Look, we're just going to stay here for a little while longer, get some ice cream…. Then we'll leave…" Monica told him. "Maybe play some games too."

"No!" Chandler exclaimed.

"What!" She looked at him.

"No games!" He stated. "We agreed!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun…"

"Yeah for you…" Rachel laughed uneasy.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Do I need to remind you of the Pictionary incident!" Chandler asked.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad!"

"I needed stitches!" He pointed to the faint scar on his forehead.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby!"

"Daddy…" Erica tugged at his shirt, making him turn his attention to her, Jack and Emma. "We want ice cream…"

"Yeah, lets go…" He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, glancing back at the glare Monica was sending him. "I know that look…"

"Oh! I'll come…" Joey said, picking up Emma. 

As they started to head off they heard someone clear their throat, making them turn back. Chandler laughed slightly when he saw Jack stood next to his mother, copying her look and crossing his arms too.

"Sorry, Buddy…" He walked back and lifted him up, causing him to grin happily.

The others exchanged grins as they watched they walk off, Monica continued to watch them, smiling happily while the others turned back to what they were doing.

"Can I go yet?" A voice broke her thoughts….

"Okay, so that's strawberry for Jack and Emma…and chocolate for Erica and uncle Joey…" Chandler said, handing them all their ice creams.

"Thank you!" They all said, eagerly taking them off him, as he turned back to the ice cream man to order some for the others.

Joey was just about to take his first bite when he saw the girl from before run past them again. He looked at her longing and then at his ice cream, trying to decided what to do.

"Joe, you won't catch her!" Chandler sighed, getting some money out and paying for the ice cream.

Joey looked from him, to the girl, to ice cream…. Whining in frustration before something caught his eye.

"Jack, here hold this…" He handed him the ice cream, before turning to a teenage skater boy. "Can I borrow this?"

"What?" The boy asked.

"Come on, quick, you'll get it right back!" Joey jumped up and impatiently. "I'll give you 20 bucks…"

"Okay, cool…." The boy handed him his board.

"Joe, don't be crazy…you'll break your neck…" Chandler told him.

"I'll be fine…I use to do it all the time when I was a kid…it's like riding a bike…" Joey stated, getting rid jump on the board when he notice the kid holding out his hand for the money. "Chandler, pay the man…"

"What?" Chandler asked, as Joey stepped onto the board, wobbling and gripping onto Chandler has he rolled past him, causing him to lose his own balance and drop the ice creams on the floor. "Joey!"

"I'll back…" Joey called, his arms flying around trying to stop himself from falling, hitting people as he went by.

He sighed and looked around, the boy was still waiting for his money, while the kids were all focusing their attention on their ice creams.

Joey managed to stand up straight just before he reached the girl; he grinned as he passed her.

"Hey, how you do…. Arrrrgggggg…."

Darkness…

"Joey…Joe…." He opened his eyes slowly and saw Chandler knelling over him.

"Hey, man…" He frowned, trying to sit up. "What happened?"

"You rolled into a posts…" Chandler helped him to his feet.

Joey looked confused at him before seeing the girl from before looking concerned at him and it suddenly all came back. "Oh…."

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Uh…yeah…sure, I'm fine…" He jumped up, wincing slightly but tried his hardest not to show it. "I'm Joey by the way…"

"Heather…" She smiled. "Well as long as you're okay, I better get on…"

"No…no wait…" He called after her but she was already gone, he sighed.

"Come on, Tony Hawk…" Chandler put his arm around him, helping him limp back to the others, the children following in a line behind them.

"What's going on?" Monica asked, seeing them. "What happened?"

"Joey had a little incident with a skateboard, a post and a hot girl…" Chandler told them.

"Oh right…" They all nodded understandingly.

"So, where's our ice cream?" Phoebe questioned.

"Didn't you hear me?" Chandler looked at her. "Joey…. Skateboard… hot girl…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll get them…. Come on, Ben…. You can help me…"

"Do I have to?"

"Hey, the sooner we get them and eat them…the sooner we can go home…"

"Okay, lets go…" He jumped up eagerly.

"Hey, what happened to mine?" Joey asked, looking at Chandler.

"Uh…." Chandler looked around, his and Joey's eyes falling on Jack at the same time…. Seeing the remands of chocolate and strawberry ice cream smeared across his face. "Ah…."

"Aw, man…." Joey whined. "This picnic sucks!"

"Hey!" Phoebe objected. "If it sucked that much why don't you go back to your nice, happy little house _out _of the City!"

"Maybe I will!" Joey replied.

"Fine then!"

"Uh, Joe.." Chandler tried to interrupt but he ignored him.

"Fine!"

"Good!" Phoebe continued, causing Mike to roll his eyes and eagerly move away from the pair.

"Joe…"

"Good!" Joey repeated, hitting Chandler's hand away as he poked him to get his attention.

"JOEY!" Chandler finally shouted.

"WHAT!" Joey turned to see him point behind him. When he looked he saw Heather stood there. "Oh…Hi…"

"Hi…uh, I think you dropped this…" She held a wallet out to him.

"Oh yeah, thanks…" He grinned and took it from her. "So, how about me and you…"

"Hey, ready?" A huge, athletic guy came up behind them.

"Oh yeah, sure….hold on…" She smiled at him before turning back to Joey. "You were saying?"

"Uh…I was ummm….I was going to ask if….if umm… you wanted an ice cream…" Joey finished off, glancing at the other guy quickly.

"Ice cream?" The guy repeated, with a funny look on his face.

"What's wrong with ice cream?" Chandler cut in, trying to clean up Jack's face.

"Oh nothing…not when you're a little kid…" He replied with a shrugged. "Not really healthy though is it?"

"It's ice cream…" Chandler replied as he and Joey stared at the guy.

"Well, I guess if you like that kind of stuff…" He flashed them a false smile. "Come on, let's get going…"

"Okay…" Heather nodded. "See you around….I'm glad you're alright…"

"Bye…" They started to jog off when he turned back around. "And well, you know it wouldn't kill you to go to the gym once in awhile…"

Both Chandler's and Joey's mouths dropped open, watching them disappear.

"Did he just insult us?" Chandler asked Joey.

"I think he did…" He replied.

"He had a point…" Monica added.

They both looked at her before down at their bodies and then at each other.

"Gym? Monday?" Chandler suggested.

Joey started to nod his head, before shaking it.

"Nahhh…." They both said.

"Come on…" Chandler told Joey. "We can't let him get away with that…"

"Hey, where you going?" Rachel asked as he and Ben came back.

"No where…" Joey said innocently but then carried on walking before realising and turning back, taking an ice cream off and jogging to catch up with Chandler.

"Men…." Emma said loudly, shaking her head causing everyone to turn their attention from the guy to her, slowly.

"They're coming…they're coming…" Joey shouted, running over to Chandler from where he had been keeping watch.

"Okay, I heard you the first time…" Chandler told him, handing him a few balloons. "Here… get ready to aim…."

"Water balloons?" Joey looked unimpressed.

"Not water balloons…" Chandler grinned, holding up a bucket with melted ice cream in the bottom. "Lets see how much he really hates it!"

"Nice!" Joey approved. "This is going to be so cool…."

"Yeah…" Chandler nodded. "Just don't forget to run…"

"Oh yeah!" Joey agreed. "We'd be so dead if he caught us…."

"Alright…. Here they come…get ready…" Chandler crouched down behind a tree, getting ready to throw.

"Go!" Joey shouted, throwing one of his.

"That's not them!" Chandler pulled him down, out of sight as an annoyed teenager looked around, angrily as he friends pointed and laughed at him.

"Eh, well…" Joey shrugged. "Oh…here they are…"

"Okay, not yet…not yet…. NOW!" Chandler ordered, as they both sent the balloons, hurling forwards…

**_XxXxX_**

"Do you realise the seriousness of what you've done?" Monica was once again pacing in front of the couch, as the suspects sat with their heads bowed. "Not only was it stupid and dangerous…. Innocent people got involved…."

"Hey but did you see the look on his face…" Joey laughed, high-fiving with Chandler.

"My eyes…my eyes…" Chandler mimicked, in a loud shrieking voice.

Monica rolled her eyes. "You're meant to be adults…"

"Yeah, guys…. Ice cream balloons?" Rachel shook her head. "You should have used egg and flour…. It sticks better…"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "Why don't we try it out on the guy down the road, the one who's always moaning about us?"

"I'll get the flour…" Rachel jumped up.

"I'll get the eggs…" Chandler followed her.

"I'll keep watch…" Joey headed out side.

Monica sighed loudly. "Am I the only adult here!"

**TBC**

**So what do ya think? Please review and let me know! LaterZ**


	6. The Bings and The Doorbell

**Heya, here's the next part! Thanks for all the reviews, glad you like it! Keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**The Bings and The Doorbell **

Chandler glanced around the room, he was squashed on the couch between Rachel, who was talking to Ross on the phone while reading her latest fashion magazine, nudging him every time she turned a page and Joey who was eating the biggest sandwich ever, spilling the filling everywhere as he laughed at the children's show that the twins and Emma were watching, all of them moaning whenever Monica would block their view when she tried to clean. He sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, the sound of Ben's music blaring out of his new stereo system.

Monica looked over at him expectantly when the doorbell rang. "Chandler!"

"I'm watching the kids…" He mumbled in excuse but quickly tried to get up when he caught sight of her glare. "Yeah, okay…"

Rachel made a noise of complete and Joey whined when he knocked his sandwich out of his hands as he shrugged to his feet.

"Well, if you wouldn't take up the whole of _my _couch!" He defended himself, leaving the room.

"The noise is to loud!" Was the first thing he heard as he pulled open the door.

"Good Morning to you too, Mr Henson…" Chandler said, nicely. "What can I do for you?"

"Music! It's too loud!" He stated again. Mr Henson was their elderly neighbour, who complained about everything.

"Okay, I'll get him to turn it down…" He promised, causing the older man to turn and walk away mumbling something about teenagers.

He didn't like Ben, not just because of his loud music but every Sunday his Granddaughter would visit and every time Ben would hit on her.

"Man, even Janice would have been better then that guy!" He said to himself as he closed the door. He looked around quickly, surprised by what he just said. "Who said that!"

"Honey, you talking to yourself again?" Monica asked, as she walked past.

"Only decent conversation I can have in his mad house…" He replied.

"Love you too, dear…" She called back.

Chandler grinned and headed back into the living room, conveniently forgetting to tell Ben to turn off his music.

5 minutes later the doorbell rang again, he groaned and stormed back towards the hallway.

"Yes?" He pulled the door open again.

"He's still has it on!"

"No he hasn't…" Chandler protested.

"Yes, he has…I can hear it!"

"Maybe you just got good hearing…" He suggested.

"Listen, I have rights!" He insisted. "You get him to turn it down right now!"

"Fine…" He sighed.

"If you don't, I will be back!" He informed him before once again turning to leave.

Chandler raised his hand to do a mockingly salute when Henson turned around to look at him. He laughed lightly and quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Ben!" He shouted up the stairs.

"What?"

"Turn that noise down!"

"It's not noise its music!"

"If you say so…" He replied.

A few hours had past and Chandler was happy again. Monica and Rachel had gone shopping and took the twins with them. Joey had a date and Ben was upstairs doing homework. He was stretched across the couch; quite happily prepare to take an afternoon nap. He was just dropping off when the doorbell rung, he sighed and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mr Henson? There's no music on!" Chandler insisted, seeing his neighbour stood there and beginning to wonder if he was reincarnation of Mr Heckles.

"Yes, I realise that!" He answered. "I'm just reminding you it's Sunday tomorrow…"

"Oh really, well thank you…." Chandler turned to go back inside.

"And that my granddaughter is coming to visit…" He added quickly, stopping Chandler.

"Yes, I managed to work that out for myself…"

"I want that boy kept away from her!"

"Oh come on, he likes her… and from what I've seen she likes him…" Chandler protested. "Can't you remember your first crush…"

"Yes but this days things are different…" He stated. "I know what those horny little…."

"Okay, Mr Henson…" He interrupted quickly. "I'll tell Ben to stay away."

"Thank you!"

Chandler watched him as he entered his own house, deciding that God had been listening when he made a comment about how the other couple had to be the 'Hitlers' to get the house instead of Janice. He turned to go back inside, stopping when he got an idea. He grinned and went into the garage, looking through Monica's toolbox; he pulled a pair of wire cutters. When he reached the front door again, he cut the doorbell wire.

"Ow!" He complained when he got a static shock, he pressed the button and grinned when it made no sound. "Haha!"

"What ya doing!"

"Bah!" The voice from behind startled him. He turned around to see Ben grinning at him. "Nothing…"

"If you say so…" Ben shrugged and moved to go back upstairs.

"Hey Ben, you like me right?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Then will you please leave the girl next door alone!"

"Aww, but she's cute!" He whined.

"Please! Just this week…let me have some peace from the Hitler wannabe…"

"Why…. Wait…Hitler wannabe?" Ben questioned, to which Chandler shrugged with a small smirk on his face. "Huh, I didn't know he was German…"

Chandler stared after him as he walked back up the stairs and into his room.

"He's been hanging out with Joey way to much…" He muttered to himself as he headed into his living room and dropping onto the couch. He groaned loudly and buried his head under a cushion when music started to play again.

_**XxXxX**_

"Not those, Jack!" Emma scolded, when she saw her cousin looking at a pair of Spiderman sneakers.

"But they're superhero's shoes!" He grinned widely.

"But they're not designer!" Emma crossed her arms.

"I'm six!" Jack reminded her. "I don't care!"

"Aww isn't she cute!" Rachel commented to Monica, proudly.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Monica replied, watching as Emma pointed out different sneakers to a confused Jack.

"Oh, you're so lucky…"

"I am?"

"Yeah, you get to dress him up…" Rachel stated.

"He's not a doll!"

"What? Oh no, I just meant you can buy him little cute outfits…"

"You do realise you can do that with Emma too…" Monica looked at her sister in law.

"Nah, not so much…" She sighed. "How she's older, she won't let me…she wants to pick out her own clothes and stuff…."

"Rachel, she's seven not seventeen!"

"Hey, seven is a difficult age!" She defended herself.

"If you say so…" Monica rolled her eyes.

_**XxXxX**_

"Dad!" Jack ran and jumped on his father, as soon as they entered from shopping.

"Hey buddy, you guys have a good time?" He questioned.

"Yeah! It was great…we got some great stuff…" Rachel informed him, before looking at Emma and Erica. "Come on, girls why don't you go and put your stuff on to show him…"

"Okay!" Emma exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Erica along with her.

"Aww…." Rachel cooed again and followed them.

"Girls are stupid!" Jack stated, folding his arms.

"Why, what's up?" Chandler tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

"They made me try clothes on!"

"Well, that's what people normally do when they go clothes shopping…"

"Nu-huh, when I go with you and Uncle Joey, we pick something out straight away and then leave…"

"Well, that's because we're men!"

"I'm never going shopping with them again!" He promised. "I don't understand why girls…they're weird…."

"Welcome to my world…" He grinned, handing him the TV remote so could watch what he wanted. "Where's your Mom, anyway?"

"She's outside talking Mr Henson…" Jack answered, his eyes glued to the cartoon.

"Uh-oh…."

"Chandler!" He heard her exclaimed as she walked through the front door.

"Hey, honey…" He sat up to flash her his most innocent smile. "Did you have a good day?"

"Why haven't you been answering the door!" She ignored her questioned.

"Because I didn't know anyone was there…" He replied.

"Mr Henson said he's been ringing the doorbell for over an hour because Ben's music has been to loud…."

"It's not too loud…He just doesn't like Ben…" He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I was able to take a nap earlier, how would I if he's music was loud!"

"Well, whatever… know he's annoyed because you didn't answer the door…"

"I never answered because the doorbell never rang!" He insisted, knowing he wasn't actually lying.

"How would you know if you were napping!"

"Because I disconnected it…" He admitted before he chance to stop himself. "Uh…umm…I uh…I meant…"

"You disconnected it!"

"Yes, but he's was annoying me!" He sighed in defeat.

"You broke my doorbell!" She exclaimed again.

"It's not broke…" He started. "Wait? Your doorbell?"

"Fix it, now!" She ordered before storming off.

Chandler watched her go, wondering what happened to make her so mad.

"Dad?" Jack looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Does the guy always have to do what the girl tells him?"

"Well…" Chandler started, his shoulders sagging when he had no defence. "Yeah, pretty much…"

"Aw man…" Jack whined before turning back to the TV.

Chandler stood at the door, staring at the doorbell.

"I disconnected it…I can re-connect it…" He said to himself, before reaching out and touching the wires, receiving another static shock. "Ow! I got to stop doing that!"

7 hours later Chandler was still trying to get the doorbell to work.

"And, I just connect this wire to that and…. Done…" He stepped back proudly and pressed the button, his face falling when it made no sound. He scratched the back of his head and stared at the doorbell confused. He simply, reached out and pressed it again but still there was nothing, so he did it again… and again.

"Work!" He kept his finger on the bell.

"Chandler?" He turned and saw Monica stood at the bottom of the stairs. "What you doing? It's late, come to bed…"

"You told me to fix it!" He stated.

"Well, I didn't know it would take this long…" She replied. "Are you done now?"

He hung is head. "No…"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand, pulling him into the house and closing the door.

"I'll call someone to fix tomorrow…" She told him.

"What? No! I can fix it…" He insisted as he followed her up the stairs to their room.

"Honey, you've been at it for hours…"

"I know, its war!" He declared.

"It's a doorbell!" She reminded him.

"An evil doorbell!"

"Uh-huh, if you say so…" She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed.

"So…you okay?" He asked, changing his clothes.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…you've been acting weird all night…"

"Says the guy who is having a disagreement with a doorbell…"

He chose to ignore her comment as he sat down beside her. "Come on, honey…what is it?"

"It's Rachel…" She sighed.

"What about her?"

"She's taking over…"

Chandler frowned. "She is?"

"Yes! She keeps dressing Jack and Erica up in all these little outfits!"

He shrugged. "Its Rachel…she's always done that, it's never bothered you before…"

"I know but it does now…" She crossed her arms and sat back against the headboard.

"Why?"

"It just does…" She answered; sighing in defeat when she saw the look he was giving her. "I don't want them to like her better then me…"

"What? That's crazy, you're their Mother, and they love you…" He told her softly.

"But she's 'fun Aunt Rachel'…"

"Yeah but you get to be the one they come to when they're hurt or upset…. You get to praise or punish them…" He added. "You're such an amazing Mom that they could not like someone better then you…"

She couldn't help but smile at the unexpected words. "Really?"

"Really?" He turned to smile. "Well, until they're teenager…then they pretty much hate everyone…."

She rolled his eyes at him. "You had to ruin the moment, did you?"

"That's why you love me…" He grinned. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I guess…" She answered, cuddling up to him. "But I was a bit mean to Rachel earlier…"

"Well, just explain, she'll understand…" He shrugged.

"What and let her think I'm some crazy obsessed mother?" She stared at him.

"Uh… don't talk to her then…" He said slowly.

"But then I'll be lying to the person who been my best friend since I was 4! No, it's best that I talk to her, sort it out…" She replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks, honey…. you've been a real help…."

"Uh, you're welcome…" He said slightly confused.

"When did you learn how to say the right things?" She asked, a few moments later.

He shrugged. "Dunno, I guess I just matured."

"I guess so…" She agreed. "Does this mean, you're going to let me call someone about the doorbell?"

"Oh, no…I didn't grow up that much.." He laughed lightly.

"Thought so…" She replied, reaching over and turning off the light. "Goodnight…love you…"

"Love you too…" He replied, pulling her into his arms.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think? **


	7. The Bing And The Fight

**Hey, sorry the update took so long. Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Bing And The Fight**

Monica was sat on the couch, her arms fold across her chest as she glared at the TV screen that wasn't even on.

"Mon! Come and look!" Chandler rushed in, grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

"What?" She sighed loudly and annoyed.

"This!" He exclaimed excitedly and pressed the doorbell, which rang out loudly.

"Chandler!" She slapped his hand away from the button. "We've just got the kids asleep!"

"But…but I fixed it all by myself…" He mumbled quietly, holding the hand she hit in his other one.

"Wow and it only took you two days…" She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

Chandler frowned and followed her in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Okay, what's happened?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She claimed, dropping onto the couch. 

"Oh right, like I'm suppose to believe that!" He sat down next to her. "You've got that look on your face."

"What look!"

"The 'I'm going to kill someone and bury them in the backyard' look…" He explained, causing her to turn her glare on him. He slowly back away, so there was a space in between them but then took hold of one of her hands. "Come on, Mon….tell me what's going on."

"It's Rachel!" She said after a few seconds of silence.

"Rachel?" He repeated. "What's she done now?"

"She read Erica and Jack a bedtime story!" 

"That's what this is all about!" He exclaimed. "You're still hung up on them liking her better!"

"So you think they like her better them me!"

"What? No, come on, Mon...you know I don't think that!" He replied quickly. "Like I said before, this is all crazy!"

"Oh now I'm crazy!"

"No! I didn't mean that!" He groaned in frustration. "Anyway, I normally read to them at night and that's never bothered you before."

"But that's different! You're their father!" 

"Look, Mon just tell Rachel how you're feeling...she'll understand." Chandler repeated what he said the day before. "Beside, she's only doing this because she's missing Ross...She'll find something else to keep her occupied soon..."

"You think so?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes..." A smile slowly spread across his face, knowing he had cheer her up a bit.

"Besides, if Rachel's spending all her time with the kids, that gives you time to concentrate on something else."

"Cleaning?"

"Okay, two more things..." He rolled his eyes.

She smiled for the first time that night and moved closer to him. "I guess we haven't had much time alone lately, have we?"

"No, we haven't..." He replied, closing the space that was between them.

Monica wrapped her arms around him as their lips met but pulled back slightly when she felt someone watching.

"Jack?" She quickly moved away from Chandler when she saw her son stood by the door.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Nothing..." Was his reply as he moved to sit in between them.

"Well..." Chandler started sharing a look with Monica. "It's a school night and past your bedtime. So..."

"Why were you kissing?" He asked suddenly, cutting Chandler off.

"Uh, well...umm..because I...I love your Mom..." Chandler stuttered, hoping he wouldn't have to go into more detail.

"Oh..." Jack replied, deep in thoughts before looking at his Dad, confused. "But girls are yucky."

Chandler let a small laugh. "Believe me, you won't think that when you're older."

"Why?"

"Well, Jack when people grow up and they meet someone they like then hug and kiss." Monica tried to explain.

"Really?"

"Yeah and one day you'll find a girl you like and she'll become your girlfriend...and then one day maybe you'll get married, like Daddy and I..." She continued.

"I already have a girlfriend." He shrugged.

"What?"

"Katie Samuels told me today that I was her boyfriend..."

"Wait, she told you?" Chandler asked, amused.

"Aww, my little boy is growing up!" Monica said tearfully, hugging him.

"Mom..." He whined, trying to struggle out of her grip.

"Honey, why don't you go up to bed and I'll have a little chat with Jack." Chandler suggested.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I think this a time for a man to man chat..." He replied.

"Aww, your first man to man chat..." This time she tried to hug them both at the same time but then stopped to think about it. "Maybe I should go and get Joey."

"Mon!" Chandler glared at her.

"Alright, okay sorry..." She held her hands up in defence and then throw her arms around them both again. "Aww, you guys are so cute!"

"Okay..." Chandler sighed, allowing her to hug them. "I'll be up in a bit."

"Alright, fine I'm going..." She said, standing up and heading for the stairs pausing to 'aw' at them again before disappearing.

"Okay, Jack...tell me what happened?" Chandler asked, turning in his seat so he was facing him.

"I dunno...I was playing on the monkey bars with Jimmy and Katie came over and told me I was her boyfriend."

"That's it?" Chandler asked, laughing slightly. "What did you say to her?"

"I said okay."

"So, do you like her?"

"I dunno..." He shrugged. "She's okay for a girl."

"Well, Jacky boy...looks like you've got yourself your first girlfriend." Chandler grinned proudly holding up his hand. "High Five."

Jack grinned back and slapped palm with his Dad.

"Alright, buddy I think it's time you went to bed..." Chandler told him.

"Aww, Dad!" He whined.

"Come on, you've got school in the morning..." He replied.

Jack sighed loudly and got up. "Okay fine..."

"Good night."

"Night..." Jack replied, stopping at the door and turning back to look at him. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have to kiss her or anything, do I?"

"No, Jack..." He laughed.

"Okay good..." Jack nodded. "That's icky."

_**XxXxX**_

Rachel sat at the kitchen table, reading V_ogue, _while absently stirring a cup of coffee. Monica stood by the sink drying the last plate, whilst watching her. Trying to drum up the courage to talk to her about how she was feeling.

Rachel was unaware that Monica was watching her and removed her spoon from the coffee before putting down on the wooden table. Monica cringed and rushed over, picking it up, hopefully before it left a stain. Rachel looked startled at her sudden appearance at her side.

"You okay, Mon?" She asked, watching as she cleaned the spoon with her cloth and wiping over the table before setting it back down.

"Uh, yeah sure..." She forced a smile. "Just...uh... just wanted to talk."

"Oh..okay..." Rachel said closing the magazine and looked at her. "Go ahead."

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about the twins."

"What about them?" She frowned.

"Uh, I've noticed lately that you've been spending a lot of time with them."

"Yeah, you don't have to thank me...I'm glad to do it." She smiled at her, reaching over placing her hand on top of hers.

"Thank you?" Monica repeated.

"Well, yeah I know that you and Chandler have decided to try for another baby and I know you don't get a lot of alone time..."

"I wasn't going to thank you..." Monica said before she had chance to finish.

"You wasn't?" She asked, looking confused. "What were you going to say?"

"Just that I think you're spending to much time with them."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, looking offended.

"It's not that you're not great with them..." Monica explained quickly. "It's that you're too great with them."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm their Mother..." She exclaimed.

"So?" She gestured with his arm that she still didn't understand.

"I should be reading them stories and dressing them up!"

"You're jealous?" She frowned. "That's crazy! You're their mother!"

"Exactly! I'm there mother! Not you...not no one else!"

Rachel stared at her for a moment, surprised by her outburst.

"Y'know what, Mon...Ross is back in two weeks and I'll be back in the city, out of your hair..." She said, calmly before turning and leaving.

"Rach?" Chandler questioned curiously as they passed on the stairs. He had heard the raised voices and came to investigate but she carried on walking.

"Mon?" He called out, walking into the kitchen to see her with her back to him, leaning against the counter. "The talk went well then?"

"Not now, Chandler..." She mumbled, not in the mood for his sarcasm.

"Hey..." He said softly, reaching out and gently taking holding her arm, causing her to turn. "What happened?"

"I don't know...one minute we were talking...the next we were fighting..." She said tearfully.

"Oh honey...it'll be okay..." He tried to comfort her but he was a bit worried. Monica never got this emotional over something like this. Rachel and her always had little fights but there was something different this time.

"She hates me..."

"No she doesn't..." He put his arms around her. "Just give her sometime to cool off and then try talking to her again."

She didn't reply, instead she just leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes, preventing the tears that filled her from sliding down her face.

_**XxXxX**_

Rachel looked when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in."

"Hey." Chandler said, frowning when saw she had some of her stuff packed in a bag.

"What's going on?"

"Don't think I'm not grateful for you letting us stay here...I am..." She said quickly. "I just think its best if I go back home."

"Come on, Rach...it was a stupid fight..." Chandler sighed. "Don't go."

"It's not just the fight..." She shrugged. "I know that you're not completely happy us being here."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I love having you guys here."

"Oh, yeah right... everyday you make some kind of sarcastic comment about us being here!"

"Hello! Do you not know me?" He replied. "Look, Rach, I know I've moaned sometimes about you guys but I don't want you to leave early... The kids loves you guys being here... Erica and Emma get to play with each other everyday...Jack worships Ben...Who is slightly better role model then Joey sometimes, I might add...And Mon, loves that you guys are here... It reminds her of when you two were living together."

Rachel sighed and put down the top she had in her hands and looked at him. "Well, why is she acting all crazy about me spending time with the twins."

"I don't know...she won't tell me..." He replied. "But I think she's scared someone is going to replace her."

"As their mother?" She queried. "No one will ever be able to..."

"I know that..." He shrugged.

"What's this all about, Chandler?" She asked curiously, getting a feeling that he hasn't told her everything. "Has something happened?"

"It's just sometimes...you just get this feeling..." He replied looking at the floor. "Even though we both love the twins so much...sometimes it just hits you, that one day they might want to go off and find they're biological parents... or Erica might come back and want to see them... I know that one day they'll going to be all grown up and go off to college, get married, have their own kids... but...but it kills me thinking about how one day they might call someone else 'Dad' because of their blood."

"Wow..." Rachel whispered, staring at him in surprise. "I never knew you felt like this."

"Its not all the time..." He replied. "It just sometimes hits me...but then one of them comes along and asks me to play with them or for help with their homework...and its gone."

"And you think that Monica feels the same way?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Yeah, okay..." She nodded, slightly.

"And you'll stay until Ross gets back?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Okay fine, I'll stay."

"Yes!" He jokingly punched the air in victory.

"But this means that you can't moan about me spend 15 minutes in the bathroom in the mornings." She told him, getting up and heading to the door.

Chandler sat there, thinking about her comment. "Damn it!"

_**XxXxX**_

Monica glanced across the room at Rachel and saw she was looking at her so she quickly look away again. They both wanted to talk to each other and sort everything out but neither of them wanted to make the first move.

"Mom..." Jack said walking into the room. "It's Katie's birthday next week and I want to buy her a present."

"Aww..." She cooed, getting emotional again.

"I don't know what to get her..." He whined slightly.

"Okay, honey how about we go and find something for her over the weekend." She suggested.

"And what am I going to wear to the party?" He asked dramatically.

Monica sighed. "Jack you have loads of clothes upstairs."

"But this will be our first date!"

"Okay fine, we'll pick some clothes out for you too…" She gave in.

Rachel had been watching them and couldn't help but smile….how could she think someone could take her place? She was amazing with them.

Monica could feel Rachel watching her but when she turned to look at her, she quickly looked back down at her magazine.

"Do you know who's good at picking out great clothes?"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Aunt Rachel…" Monica said, looking over at her friend.

"What?" Rachel looked over surprised.

"Aunt Rachel will you come shopping with us?" Jack asked her.

"Uh, well…of course… I mean, if that's okay with your Mom?"

"Yes, Rach…I'm sorry about the way I acted…I was being crazy."

"Aw, Mon…it wasn't crazy…" She told her. "I'm sorry for taking over."

"You wasn't taking over, you were just being 'Fun Aunt Rachel' …you're great with them…"

"So are you…" They both become tearfully and were hugging each other.

"Come on, lets go and talk." Rachel suggested and they both left the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Chandler walked in, grinning at Jack.

"Well done, buddy…you do it!"

"That was so easy!" Jack claimed, holding his hand out.

Chandler grinned and slapped palms with him but Jack just looked up at him and kept his hand out.

"What?" Chandler questioned.

"I have to go shopping with Mom and Aunt Rachel now…" He replied. "I hate shopping!"

Chandler sighed and got out his wallet.

"You're six years old…how did you get so clever?"

Jack took the money and shrugged. "Uncle Joey."

Chandler frowned confused as he watched Jack run out the room.

**TBC**

**  
Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
